girls_frontline_englishfandomcom-20200214-history
Combat
Guten Tag, commanders. Today what I will present is one of the main feature of the game, Combat. This is where you direct your squads to fight enemies, gather resources, conduct simulated battles to level up, etc. You may spent most of the time playing this game here. Overview Access the feature by clicking the "Combat" button at the main screen. It will lead you to what is known as "The War Room". In fact, if you don't skip the cutscenes, the war room appears in most of the dialogues. The three options: Combat Mission, Logistics Support and Combat Simulation can be switched between each other by using the tabs on the left of the scene. By default, the Combat Mission option will show up everytime you access Combat. Combat Mission Combat Missions are required in order to advance through the story of the game. Two dificulties can be chosen: Normal (easy mode) and Emergency (hard mode), each has it own maps. There are currently 30 Normal maps and 20 Emergency maps (excluding chapter 0 which I have no info about), divided into 5 chapters (or episodes), each with 6 Normal maps (from X-1 to X-6) and 4 Emergency maps (from X-1E to X-4E). Gameplay is divided into two stages, the turn-based stage, Tactical Advance, and the real-time stage, Real Time Battle. During the Tactical Advance stage, you can deploy or move your existing squads based on a certain number of action points per turn. During the Real Time Battle stage, you can move or switch squad members' position to concentrate firing, blocking enemy advance and sharing damage. To successfully complete a mission, you will need to occupy the enemy Command Center. Based on your performance in battle you will be rewarded with different medals: *Gold Medals - Can be obtained by completing the mission with a S ranking and will usually increase the rewards for the mission. It usually requires eliminating a certain amount of enemies within a certain amount of turns without any echelon retreating. *Silver Medals - Can be obtained by capturing all nodes on the map. *Bronze Medals - Can be obtained by completing the mission Tactical Advance This is the turn based phase of the game, with you and your enemies taking turns to move. Each turn will costs 10% of ammo and food on all deployed echelons and night time will start at the third stage. The different signs on the map each have their own meanings: At the end of the turn nodes in which units on both sides are standing on will be captured. However when one node is surrounded by nodes of one side it will be automatically captured regardless if a unit is on the node or not. A surround capture will occur on the start of a turn for the particular side. Real Time Battle Real Time Battle is triggered when you encounters an enemy echelon on a node. The battle takes place in a 3x6 grid (3x3 for each side). During this time, you are able to freely move your units around the girds and won't lose the buffs they have. When your T-dolls are fighting they will take damage, when their HP reaches a certain threshold they will reach the "Damaged" state (much like the "Heavy damaged" state in Kancolle), and when their HP reaches 0 they will be unable to participate in combat. (No, you won't lose your girls in combat, yay) When battle, your troops will have a chance of activating their skills. See more at Skills and Title Effects You will use 10% of Food and 20% of Ammo each time you trigger a battle. Thus capturing LZs will be important to keep your echelons supplied. There are several things to note during the Real Time Battle phase: *Initial Contact: This is the time between the beginning of the battle and when the enemy can begin engaging your T-Dolls *Movement Speed: The speed at which your T-Dolls moves when you move them to another grid. Your T-Dolls are unable to attack when moving and movement speed varies between classes. *Bullet Time: When you press and hold a unit the game will slow down, allowing you to precisely move your units. However the selected unit will not take any action during this time. Bullet Time will automatically turn on for a number of seconds when a squad member reached the "Damaged" state, also when there is only one unit remaining in your echelon to allow you to retreat. Bullet Time can be turned on and off at the options menu. forest.png|Combat Zone: Forest airfield.png|Combat Zone: Airfield street.png|Combat Zone: Street bridge.png|Combat Zone: Bridge snow.png|Combat Zone: Snow snow lake.png|Combat Zone: Ice lake Real Time Battles take place on one of many combat zones, depend on which note your squad encounters the enemy. There are now 6 combat zones as to the right. Right now the effect of each combat zone is unknown, so feel free to contact us if you have any discover. There is also an autobattle feature, allow you to send your squads (1 or 2, depends on the map) to clear a map for a perioud of time. To unlock this feature for a map, you must achieve all 3 medals for that map (getting S rank, capture all nodes and clear that map, of course). The experience point your squads received will be fix, but you will only have to spend a fix amount of resource (depends on the map), so it's a great option for farming enhancing material when you are at high level. You can only do autobattle once a time. Logistics Support Your troops will consume resources to fight or repair and automatic regen won't be able to keep up when you reach higher levels. You will also need contracts (or tickets) of many types to craft new T-Dolls, equipments and doing quick repair and quick craft. That's why sending squads on logistics support is a vital thing to any commander. There are 4 each episode, and will be available once you reach that episode in Combat Mission, each with different requirements, time and rewards. List of runs, requirement and reward will be updated in near future. Combat Simulation Combat simulation was changed during the September 19, 2016 update, and is now using a time limit system. Information are still few on the new system and is currently being tested. Only available along with the "Research" feature at level 12, Combat Simulation allow you to train your squads by fighting AI enemies on different maps. Accessing a simulation battle require a number of "Operational Times", regen 1 every 2 hours, thus limits the number of runs. No real damage is taken and no resources are consumed, so no need to repair or resupply. After clearing a map, you will receive exp (divided evenly for each participating T-Doll) and "chips" used for leveling skills. There are 3 modes: easy, medium and hard, 3 maps each, rewarding 3 types of chips. Unlock the next map by clearing the previous one. More info can be found here. Tips *Always do Combat Simulation everytime the "Operational Times" regen, because it's technically FREE XP even if you lose. *Send a minimum of 2 squads to do Logistic Support (unless when you are about to clear a difficult map). Do long runs when you are going to sleep to save time. *T-Doll standing on the middle-right grid will likely to be aimed by enemies. So if you have 2 tanks, put one at the top-right and the other at the bottom-right to share damage. *Avoiding moving too much, because enemy might advance and win by going through your team's gap and reach the other side (let the enemy reach the other side = lose) *Rush B (not the one in CS) means clearing the map as fast as possible (usually you will get B-rating by doing that). I recommended rushing B at middle and late game, in order to access better logistics support and/or completing the game's story.